Badab War
]] The Badab War of 901.M41 - 912.M41 was one of the more serious rebellions against the Emperor of Mankind in recent Imperial history, all the more so because it involved several Space Marine Chapters who turned Renegade to the Imperium. The rebellion was successfully put down, but its instigators, the Space Marine Chapter called the Astral Claws, turned Renegade and its survivors become the band of Chaos Space Marines called the Red Corsairs led by Lufgt "Blackheart" Huron who now dominate the Warp rift called the Maelstrom in the Eastern Fringes of the galaxy. History Space Marine]] Badab is a planet in the Ultima Segmentum, close to the border with the Segmentum Solar. The rebellion was started by Badab's Imperial Governor and Chapter Master of the Astral Claws Space Marine Chapter Lufgt Huron, later known as Huron Blackheart, and spread to encompass the rebellion of the Mantis Legion, Executioners and Lamenters Space Marine Chapters as well. {C The Adeptus Mechanicus had long complained of the Astral Claws Chapter's tardiness in submitting the standard 5% gene-seed tithe to Mars as required by the ''Codex Astartes''. The Astral Claws had also not paid their requisite planetary tithes to the Imperium for over a hundred and fifty standard years. In response to this, in 901.M41, an Imperial Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator Vessel, the Righteous Quest, was dispatched to investigate what was happening on the Astral Claws' homeworld. Once it arrived in orbit of Badab it was fired upon by Badab's planetary defence arrays. This was Huron's first overt act of treason against the Imperium. Imperial records state that Huron, known in Imperial histories as the "Tyrant of Badab," was a power-hungry and ambitious leader who never should have come to power within a Space Marine Chapter. He was able in many respects, but lacked the absolute dedication to humanity's well-being and the Emperor vital in an Imperial leader which left him open to the easy seduction of Chaos. Imperial officials have suggested that Huron may have actually been an alien shapechanger, or that a sudden manifestation of psychic mutation which allowed Chaos to get its grip on him was the cause of his sudden treachery. When the Imperium, at the direction of the Inquisition, moved against its wayward Chapter, a full scale rebellion was initiated, the most serious of its kind since the end of the Fourth Quadrant Rebellion in 780.M41. By 903.M41 three other Space Marine Chapters, the Mantis Warriors, Executioners and Lamenters had joined the rebellion and aligned themselves with the renegade Astral Claws. Imperial shipping was attacked, and a starship belonging to the Fire Hawks Chapter was captured by the Mantis Warriors in 904.M41. The Fire Hawks immediately retaliated, and soon five entire Space Marine Chapters were involved in the fighting, as well as Inquisitors from the Ordos Malleus and Hereticus who feared, correctly, that the Astral Claws and their Master had been corrupted by Chaos. The Imperium recalled the Marines Errant from the Eastern Fringes, but they quickly found themselves fully occupied protecting Imperial starships in transit. By 906.M41 two more Loyal Space Marine Chapters, the Red Scorpions and the Minotaurs, had been brought in to put down the rebellion, and the threat to Imperial shipping presented by the renegade Chapters had been more or less quashed by their fellow Space Marines and the Imperial Navy. In 907.M41 the Red Scorpions and Fire Hawks were recalled to their normal service duties in the galactic East, and two more Chapters, the Novamarines and Howling Griffons, were committed to the defense of the space-lanes and the suppression of the rebellion. Meanwhile, the Star Phantoms and Carcharodons Chapters began the task of besieging Badab to eradicate the Astral Claws whilst two other Chapters were sent to investigate the homeworlds of the Mantis Warriors and the Executioners. The Lamenters were caught in an ambush by the Minotaurs in 908.M41 and eventually surrendered after bloody ship-to-ship fighting. This came as a great blow to the Tyrant of Badab, and the rest of the Badab War consisted almost entirely of planetary sieges. The uprising came to an end in 912.M41 with the fall of Badab and final defeat of the Astral Claws. Before the war was over, the Exorcists, Fire Angels, Salamanders, Space Sharks and Sons of Medusa all became involved for short periods of time, replacing other Chapters as they were needed in different sectors of the galaxy. With the rebellion over, the Mantis Legion, Executioners and Lamenters were granted the Emperor's forgiveness, subject to undertaking a hundred-year-long Crusade against all of the Imperium's enemies wherever they might be found. The Inquisition forbid these Chapters from recruiting new Space Marines until their penance had been completed. The homeworlds of the Mantis Legion and the Executioners were forfeited to the Space Sharks and the Star Phantoms for their part in aiding the Tyrant of Badab. The other Loyalist Chapters were granted salvage rights to any spacecraft lost by the renegade Chapters and a proportion of the booty captured from them. The Astral Claws were all but destroyed. Only a contingent of about two hundred of the Traitor Space Marines, now devotees of Chaos Undivided, fought their way through the Exorcists' blockade and escaped into deep space, taking refuge in the Maelstrom Warp rift in the Ultima Segmentum of the galactic East. Chapter Master Lugft Huron was one of the Astral Claw survivors. The Astral Claws then changed their name to the Red Corsairs, becoming a pirate group of Chaos Space Marines, and Huron adopted the title "Blackheart". Order of Battle of the Badab War 'Loyalist Forces' 'Senior Commanders' *'Inquisitor Legate Jarndyce Frain' *'Lord-High Commander Carab Culln' - Chapter Master Red Scorpions Space Marine Chapter. Magister Millitum and overall commander of the Loyalist forces. *'Knight-Commander Stibor Lazaerek' - the Grand Master (Chapter Master) Fire Hawks Space Marine Chapter *'Lias Issodon "The Grim" - Chapter Master Raptors Space Marine Chapter' *'Asterion Moloc' - "Master of the Minotaurs" - Chapter Master Minotaurs Space Marine Chapter - Chapter Master Carcharodons Space Marine Chapter *'Omadon Tiresias' - Chapter Master Star Phantoms Space Marine Chapter *'Tyberos "The Red Wake" - Chapter Master Carcharodons Space Marine Chapter' *'Consul-Master Uriaens' - Chapter Master Fire Angels Space Marine Chapter *'Silas Alberec "Wielder of the Hellslayer" - Captain of the 3rd Company, Exorcists Space Marine Chapter' *'Mordacai Blaylock "The Stormbreaker" - Captain of the elite 1st Company, Novamarines Space Marine Chapter' *'Vaylund Cal' - Iron Thane of the Atropos War Clan, High Artificer of the Sons of Medusa Space Marine Chapter *'Pellas Mir'san' - Captain of the 2nd Company, Salamanders Space Marine Chapter *'Anton Narvaez - Lieutenant Commander Narvaez is the Commander of the 4th Company, Marines Errant Space Marine Chapter' *'Armand Titus - Dreadnought Confessor, Howling Griffons Space Marine Chapter' 'Loyalist Chapters Adeptus Astartes' *'Carcharodons' *'Exorcists' *'Fire Angels' *'Fire Hawks' *'Howling Griffons' *'Marines Errant' *'Minotaurs' *'Novamarines' *'Raptors' *'Red Scorpions' *'Salamanders' *'Sons of Medusa' *'Star Phantoms' 'Imperial Guard' *'Death Korps of Krieg' Regiment *'Karthan Regiment' (Inquisitorial tithed forces) Adeptus Mechanicus *'Legio Crucius' 'Secessionist Forces' 'Senior Commanders' *'Lufgt Huron' "Tyrant of Badab" - Chapter Master Astral Claws Space Marine Chapter *'Yarvan Sartaq' - Former Chapter Master of the Mantis Warriors Space Marine Chapter who was slain in 906.M41 during the opening stages of the Badab War. *'Khoisan Neotera' - Former Chapter Master of the Mantis Warriors Space Marine Chapter during the Badab War who replaced Yarvan Sartaq after his death in 906.M41 until the end of the conflict; he was permanently imprisoned by the Inquisition for his role in the Chapter's rebellion in the Imperial prison Penitentiacon in isolation for the rest of his life. *'Ahazra Redth, "Dust Prophet"' - Chief Librarian Mantis Warriors Space Marine Chapter. He became the de facto Chapter Master of the Mantis Warriors during the final days of the Badab War. *'Thulsa Kane' - High Chaplain (Reclusiarch) of the Executioners Space Marine Chapter. Commanded Executioners contingent. *'Malakim Phoros "Lord of Ruin" - Chapter Master Lamenters Space Marine Chapter' 'Secessionist Chapters Adeptus Astartes' *'Astral Claws' *'Executioners' *'Lamenters' *'Mantis Warriors' 'Auxiliary Forces' *'Tyrant's Legion' Sources *''Warhammer 40,000 Compendium'' *''White Dwarf'' 101 (UK) "Index Astartes: The Badab Uprising" by Rick Priestley *''Cities of Death'', "The Palace of Thorns" Category:B Category:Imperial_Campaigns Category:Badab War